The Same Blood Flows In My Veins
by Nuannaiel
Summary: Will and Elizabeth's daughter has always had her mother's pirate obsession. But will she ever get to set foot on a pirate ship? Please read & review :)
1. Chapter 1

"We pillage, plunder, we rifle and loot, drink up me hearties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack, drink up, me hearties, yo ho. Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack, drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me." Sarah Turner sang softly as she stared wistfully out of her bedroom window at the harbour. At first everything looked normal but then she spied a ship coming into the harbour. It wasn't a normal ship but she knew exactly whose ship it was. Grinning happily she hurried across her bedroom floor and flung open her door.  
  
"Captain Norrington, hello, come in," Will Turner warmly greeted the son of Admiral Norrington as he entered the foyer of the Turner manor. "Good afternoon Governor Turner, is Sarah at home?" He inquired, glancing up at the stairway. "Yes she is," Will said and turned to call out to one of the maids when Sarah appeared at the top of the stairway in a hurry.  
  
"Sarah, Captain Norrington has just arrived to see you," Will told his daughter from the bottom of the stairs and Norrington smiled up at the governor's daughter. "Hello," Sarah said as she rushed down the stairs with a smile. "He's back," She told her father before opening the front door and running outside. "Who's back?" Norrington asked, confused and Will was silent for a moment before smiling himself. "Jack."  
  
When Sarah reached the dock she saw Jack trying to convince the harbour master that he and his crew were allowed in Port Royal. "Three shillings not working this time," She said, smiling to herself. Still a little out of breath from running she approached the two men. "Well, if it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow," She said loud enough for both men to hear. "It has been a long time," Sarah hurried over and gave Jack a warm hug. "Miss Sarah Turner?" Jack was a little surprised. "You've all grown up."  
  
Jack looked the young woman up and down. The last time he had seen her she was only fourteen years old. The Sarah that now stood in front of him was no longer a girl but a beautiful young woman. Her light brown hair tumbled down her back and her brown eyes she definitely inherited from her father. She had her mother's smile and her father's spirit. Jack had no doubt that, like her mother, Sarah had caught many a man's eye.  
  
"You've been away for five years Jack, of course I've grown," She smiled and the harbour master cleared his throat. "Pirates are not welcome in Port Royal, under pain of death," He repeated himself, glancing nervously at Jack's sword. "Please, Jack Sparrow is a dear friend of mine and my parents, there will be no need to talk of death or hanging," Sarah told the harbour master before glancing up the dock. "My father will even tell you so," She said as Will and Norrington approached.  
  
"Jack, it's been too long," Will said as he came closer and embraced the pirate. "What? You mean you actually missed me?" Jack smiled at his friend. "Ah, Governor Turner, Miss Sarah says that this pirate has your good will?" The harbour master spoke up hesitantly. "This pirate happens to be a good man who is more than welcome here at any time," Will explained as the Admiral and a few officers turned up at the dock. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me, does the admiral's son still bother you?" Jack asked Sarah that evening after dinner as the two walked in the garden overlooking the harbour. "He doesn't follow me around as much," Sarah told him. "But now he is busy being a captain and trying to become commodore like his father," She said. "He still follows you round then?" Jack asked and Sarah nodded.  
  
"He did, not long ago, proclaim his love for me," Sarah said as she surveyed the sunset across the harbour. "At least you didn't fall into the water did you?" Jack kidded and Sarah smiled, remembering her mother's tale of the admiral's proposal. "I do not know however, if I feel the same in return," She shrugged.  
  
"Maybe he should try and rescue you from bloodthirsty pirates," Jack grinned and Sarah laughed. "I doubt that that would happen, the waters around Port Royal have been incredibly peaceful for many years now," She said and fell silent for a moment. "How long are you staying here this time?" She asked. "Not sure, few days maybe," Jack replied.  
  
"And then it's back to the wide open seas, where you can go wherever you please whenever you please," Sarah said dreamily as the sun sunk further below the horizon. "And loads of rum," Jack interrupted with a sly smile. "So many adventures to be had, places to be explored." She trailed off. "I wish I could go with you," She said before turning to face Jack excitedly. "Can I go with you?"  
  
"Oh, no, no, no," Jack raised his hands and took a step backward. "Oh Jack why not?" Sarah asked him. "Not for long - a couple of weeks maybe, please Jack," She begged and took a step forward, towards Jack. "Please, I've been wanting to do this my whole life but I've never had the chance," She said as Jack took another step back, his foot landing in the garden. "Last time you came I was too young but I'm not too young now. Oh why can't I go with you Jack?"  
  
"What would your father say?" Jack reasoned, removing his foot from the garden and Sarah frowned. "He'd probably say no - as always. I'm not a little girl anymore Jack, why can't he see that?" She said as the sun disappeared completely. "He's just trying to protect you love," Jack told her and Sarah looked up at him pleadingly. "He trusts you, can't you tell him I'll be all right?" She asked and Jack nodded.  
  
"Course you'll be all right love," He said with a small smile. "Cause you aint going anywhere." Sarah stared at Jack for a moment, trying to digest those words. "You mean you won't take me with you?" She asked, tears pricking her eyes. "Oh now love don't cry," Jack said very quickly. "Being a pirate is somewhat overrated, really. And quite boring - nothing to do half the time, you wouldn't really like it at all."  
  
"How would I know? I'll never get the chance to experience it for myself now will I?" A tear rolled down Sarah's cheek. "Come on love," Jack started to speak and Sarah looked him straight in the eye. "Don't 'love' me," She said, her voice full of hurt and anger. "I hate you," And with that she turned on heel and fled the garden. "Great job Jack," Jack scolded himself as he watched her go. 


	3. Chapter 3

Back in her bedroom Sarah felt like bursting into tears - why would Jack not take her with him? But she didn't cry, she was upset yes, but she was angry. Jack, when he had come back to Port Royal, had been a good person. The last time he had come she remembered complaining about Captain Norrington. Back then Norrington would follow her everywhere, Sarah used to hide down at the docks but he soon learnt all her hiding places and Jack had helped her to find new ones.  
  
She smiled at all of the memories. When Jack visited he would bring her beautiful gold and silver jewellery, or would just spend hours retelling old pirate stories. She loved pirate stories, especially ones that Jack had personally been involved in, or her parents' adventure. She would sit so still just so she wouldn't miss a word. One of her favourites had always been of Jack's impersonating the cleric. Before this visit he would come into Port Royal almost every year, or every second. When he did not return the last time Sarah would sit by her window for hours, hoping to see the Black Pearl's sails again.  
  
She would spend so long daydreaming, pretending she was part of Captain Jack Sparrow's crew, fighting off evil pirates and finding long, lost treasure. "Not that I'll ever get to do that," She said aloud to the empty room. A knock at the door made her jump. "Who is it?" She asked, hoping it was Jack, coming to say he was sorry and that he'd take her with him. "It's Lucille miss, I just wanted to know if you were needing some help getting ready for bed," Her maid called from outside her door. "Come in."  
  
"It is a lovely night isn't it miss?" Lucille asked as she folded down the bed sheets. "Yes, it is," Sarah replied as she slipped into the bed. "It must be awfully wonderful to see that Jack Sparrow has returned once more - you must be thrilled," The maid smiled. "Yes, thrilled," Sarah repeated as she settled down, yawning as the maid fixed up one of the sheets. "Well, goodnight miss, pleasant dreams," Lucille said before turning to leave. "Goodnight Lucille."  
  
After Lucille left Sarah didn't feel much like sleeping. She threw back her covers and crept over to the window and opened it. The moonlight shone through, eerily illuminating her room and the soft, gentle breeze blew on the curtains, making them dance. She felt restless every time she looked at that large body of water. "Pirate's blood flows in my veins," She whispered to the moon. "I will sail on a pirate's ship one day."  
  
An idea had begun growing in her head, it was a little crazy, that she'd admit but it seemed like a perfect solution to her problem. Pirate's blood flowed in her veins, she felt restless every time she looked at the water, she would sail on a pirate's ship, and nothing was going to stop her this time. All she needed was a plan, a very well thought out plan. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me," She smiled before closing her window and slipping back into her bed. Tomorrow she would start on her plan. 


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later on the morning of Jack's departure the sun shone brightly on Port Royal. There were only a few clouds scattered about the horizon as Jack and his crew prepared to leave. Fresh supplies, courtesy of Will and Elizabeth, were loaded into the Black Pearl. Some Port Royal citizens watched from a distance, relieved that these pirates were soon to be leaving these shores.  
  
Will, Elizabeth and Jack walked slowly towards where the Black Pearl was berthed. "It was good to see you again Jack," Will told his friend. "I wish you could have stayed longer," He said. "Well, I think it's best to keep my visits short - the locals aren't very trusting of pirates mate," Jack pointed out and glanced around the dock, looking for Sarah.  
  
"I'm sorry Sarah isn't here to see you off," Will apologised and frowned. "I don't know where she's disappeared off to, I would've thought that she would be wanting to say goodbye," He said. "Don't know bout that mate," Jack put his hand on Will's shoulder. "Why would she not want to say goodbye to you?" Will asked, confused. "Let's just say, we couldn't agree on something," Jack replied.  
  
"Couldn't agree on what?" Elizabeth asked and Jack sighed, looking at both his friends. "She wanted to come away with me, on the Black Pearl," He explained and Will and Elizabeth exchanged worried looks. "Now don't worry - I told her no," Jack said, noticing their expressions. "Can't say she was too happy bout it, I think she was set on sailing the seas - exploring her heritage perhaps?"  
  
"You thought it was a good idea didn't you?" Will demanded, looking Jack directly in the eye and Elizabeth put a hand on her husband's arm. "Well, not exactly. Having women on board's not really a good thing, it's supposed to be bad luck, anyway, I've got me hands full with Anamaria," Jack said, glancing up at his ship. "I don't ever want my daughter to set foot on a pirate ship," Will spoke after a moment of silence. "Though thankyou for telling Sarah she couldn't go with you and don't worry, she'll come around and will soon be waiting for you to return again," Will said as Anamaria stuck her head over the side of the Black Pearl.  
  
"The crew awaits their captain," She smiled and Jack nodded, turning to face Will and Elizabeth. "Tell Sarah I'm sorry," He said after glancing up the dock again. "Take care," Elizabeth smiled at Jack and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Come back for a visit soon - you know you're always welcome in our house," Will told Jack as he gave him a hug. "I'll be back soon mate, keep yourself out of trouble aye?"  
  
Will put his arm around his wife as they watched Jack walk over to his ship and disappear. He soon reappeared at the wheel of the Black Pearl and shouted a few commands. As the Black Pearl began to leave the dock he waved down at Will and Elizabeth and they waved back. As the Black Pearl left the harbour Will turned to Elizabeth. "I think I'd better go and talk to Sarah," He said as they headed back towards their carriage. 


	5. Chapter 5

When the carriage arrived back at the Turner manor Will made his way up the stairs to Sarah's bedroom. He knocked softly on her door but got no reply. "Sarah it's your father - can I talk to you please?" He asked, silence was the reply. "Sarah, may I please come in to speak with you?" Still silence, frowning, Will reached out towards the door handle.  
  
"Sarah asked to be left alone," Lucille told Will from behind, giving him a bit of a fright. "She is okay?" Will asked as he dropped his hand. "She said she was fine but didn't want to be disturbed," Lucille told him. "Though I don't know what could be wrong - perhaps she's upset at Mr Sparrow having to depart so soon after arriving," Lucille suggested before excusing herself and leaving to continue her work.  
  
Will sighed and lent against the wall. "Sarah, I don't know if you're going to listen to me or not," He said to the door. "Jack's gone now, he left a little over an hour ago. He told me that you wanted to go with him. I'm glad he told you no, I know you probably think that was unfair of Jack to not allow you to go, but he was only thinking of your safety," He explained. "The sea can be a dangerous place Sarah.  
  
"If you're not careful you could get swept off into some life-threatening adventures. I'm glad you are staying here in Port Royal, where you will be safe and where you'll have people looking out for your safety," He paused and listened for a moment but Sarah did not say anything. Will sighed again and glanced at the door handle for a moment. "Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours, if you feel like it," He told the door before turning and heading slowly back down the stairs.  
  
But Sarah couldn't hear her father's talk, as she wasn't in her room, she wasn't even in Port Royal anymore. As she sat in her hiding place aboard a particular ship she hoped that Lucille had told her parents that she didn't wish to be disturbed. That would give her, hopefully, until sometime the next day before they discovered the truth. She didn't want them to worry and had left a note folded neatly on top of her bureau. She also hoped that her father wouldn't panic and send a ship after the Black Pearl.  
  
Her hiding place wasn't the most comfortable and her stomach hurt a little from hunger. She'd only managed to nick a few apples from the kitchen. The gentle swaying beneath her had taken some getting used to and she thought only having a few apples was a good thing - as her stomach felt a bit queasy. Whether that was due to the butterflies or the seasickness she wasn't sure.  
  
Changing positions she tried to get some rest. She couldn't sleep at first though, as she started to wonder what Jack would do when he found out what she'd done. But as time went on, the sun disappeared and the moon took its place. The gentle rocking of the Black Pearl seemed to help as she felt her eyelids grow heavier and heavier and before long she had drifted off to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Drink up me 'arties, yo ho," Early the next afternoon Jack went down below deck humming and singing to himself. Unbeknown to him, he was being watched. "We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs," He sang as he glanced at a cupboard. "And really bad eggs," He walked slowly towards the cupboard, noticing that something was wrong with it. "Drink up me 'arties," He reached out towards the handle.  
  
"Yo ho!" He flung the door open exposing Sarah's hiding place and stared in shock. Blushing sheepishly, Sarah climbed out of the cupboard and stood in front of him. "Hello Jack," She said and Jack stepped back, staring at her in disbelief. "No, this is not good, not good at all," He said, shaking his head and still staring at his surprise visitor. "How did you get here?" He demanded after getting over his surprise. "Quite easily actually, since you're asking," Sarah told him, glad to be out of her cramped hiding place, not so glad at Jack's reaction.  
  
"But why? Why did you do it?" Jack asked after Sarah explained how she managed to sneak aboard unnoticed. "How else was I ever going to sail on a pirate ship?" Sarah said as her stomach rumbled. She glanced down and then back up at Jack guiltily. Jack was silent for a while, trying to think. "Well, come on then, let's get you something to eat - and then we're heading straight back to Port Royal."  
  
"Oh Jack, why do we have to go back straight away?" Sarah asked as Jack headed towards the door. "I'm here now aren't I? Why can't I stay on board - please Jack?" She begged but Jack just shook his head. "Your parents will be worried and I like visiting them, and you, in Port Royal. If I don't bring you straight back home that'll leave a black mark on me record, and I might never be able to visit again - you don't want that now, do ya love?"  
  
Sarah sighed, Jack was right, if he sailed around a bit with her first then her father would get upset with him. She meant the world to Will and he probably was worried about her even though she left a note saying she was safe and with Jack. She didn't want to be the reason Jack couldn't come to Port Royal anymore. She couldn't imagine a life without him.  
  
"One of the shortest pirate adventures in the history of pirates," She said quietly as her stomach rumbled again. "Now, about something to eat?" She gave Jack a small smile and Jack smiled back, relieved that Sarah was so easy to convince. "Come on," Jack said and the two of them headed above deck together.  
  
"Anamaria, set a course back to Port Royal," Jack told his first mate. "We seem to have picked up something we weren't supposed to," He said and Anamaria looked over to see Sarah standing beside Jack. "Aye," She said and shook her head at Sarah but sent her a friendly smile. "Now," Jack looked down at the young Turner. "Let's eat." 


	7. Chapter 7

"Aye, it's hopeless Captain," A pirate told Captain Meris as he threw down a compass. Captain Meris looked up from his map at the younger pirate. "It's not hopeless boy, if I have to sail all round these parts for years before I come across Isla de Muerta then sail I shall," He said. "Understood?" The younger pirate nodded and picked up the compass again. "What if we never find it?" He asked curiously as he watched the captain trace an area of the map with his finger.  
  
"Then we'll die looking," Was the captain's reply. "Everyone's heard the rumours boy - bout Isla de Muerta. A vast treasure there is to be found there, more gold and jewels than the brain could ever imagine," He said and paused briefly. "If it can be found. Few know of its exact location, many search for days, weeks or months before giving up, but no, not me - I've been searching for Isla de Muerta for nigh on three years. I will find it one day, I feel it in me bones."  
  
"Sail ho!" A call came from above and the captain and pirate made their way onto the deck. "Where?" Meris grabbed the telescope from one of his crew and pointed it towards the ship. "Well, well, well, the infamous Black Pearl," He said as he looked through the telescope. "Captained by Jack Sparrow," He told the younger pirate. "Rumour has it Jack Sparrow knows where Isla de Muerta is but he's never told a soul of its whereabouts," He said. "If only I could convince him otherwise."  
  
As the two ships came closer the captain then noticed something that filled him with glee. "Take a look at that boy," He said, handing the telescope to the younger pirate. "That be our ticket to Isla de Muerta and more treasure then you could think possible," He grinned as the young pirate lifted the telescope to his eye and took a look at the Black Pearl for himself. He scanned the ship, trying to figure out what the captain was talking about. Then he saw.  
  
Walking about the deck, stopping occasionally to talk with one of the crew was a young woman. She looked out of place aboard the ship. She didn't look at all like a pirate but then she didn't look like a prisoner either by the way she was interacting with the crew. The ship was still a fair distance away but from what he could see she was quite beautiful. "That's our ticket?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Sure thing boy," The captain grinned. "Come with me below deck - I need your writing skills," He said Isla de Muerta is now within our reach and I like that feeling," Captain Meris smiled as he looked out once more upon the Black Pearl. He sent the young pirate below and quickly filled his first mate in on his plan. His plan to finally have the location of Isla de Muerta revealed. His plan to own the largest collection of treasure that was otherwise lost to the world. His plan to kidnap the young Sarah Turner. 


	8. Chapter 8

As the afternoon progressed Sarah learnt quite a few things from Jack's crew. They were all quite nice she thought and she knew that her little adventure had been worth it. She had no idea what Will was going to do or say when she returned to Port Royal. She just hoped he would go easy on Jack. She wondered about it for a while as she lent over the Black Pearl and scanned the horizon.  
  
"Jack look - there's another ship," She called out and Jack grabbed his telescope. "The Defiant," Jack said, not sounding too happy about it. "The Defiant, I've never heard of that before, is that another pirate ship?" Sarah asked and Jack nodded. "Their captain, Captain Meris, has been hunting for Isla de Muerta for a couple of years now - he hasn't found it as far as I know," He told Sarah. "So, is he a good pirate or a bad pirate?" Sarah asked curiously.  
  
"There's no such thing as a good pirate love," Jack replied and put his hand on her shoulder. "But if there were I'm afraid Meris wouldn't be one," He said and Sarah frowned as she looked over at the ship again. "I don't reckon we'll have any trouble if we keep our distance," Jack reassured her before heading over to Anamaria, relieving her from the wheel. "I want you to keep an eye on the Defiant, I don't like the look of it and I don't want any trouble," He told her quietly and she nodded.  
  
As afternoon turned to evening Sarah joined Jack and his crew for a meal. She was glad there was no need to stand on ceremony, nor any call to impress anyone as she tucked in. The meal was only about half over however when Anamaria burst into the room in a hurry. "Jack, I think we've got big trouble," She said breathlessly and Jack jumped up from the table, knocking his seat over and hurried towards the door. Sarah quickly jumped up and followed him out of the room with the other crew, her curiosity burning.  
  
Up on deck Jack grabbed the telescope and looked out towards the Defiant. "Not good," He muttered. "What is it?" Sarah asked and Jack turned to her. "Sarah go below deck and stay there until it is safe love," He said and Sarah frowned. "Until it's safe? What are you talking about?" She asked, confused, as she glanced over at the Defiant, which was now getting quite close. A little too close she thought. "Just get below deck, please," Jack begged her.  
  
Nodding, Sarah started to turn and walk away. After a few steps she turned at looked back at Jack who was now waving his hands about explaining a plan of defence. "Please be careful Jack," She said quietly before sighing and turning again. She was just going below deck when something hit the side of the Black Pearl and exploded - cannon fire. Losing her footing Sarah slipped and fell, hitting her head and losing consciousness. 


	9. Chapter 9

"See where she hid herself boy?" Meris asked as he lowered his telescope and looked down at the young pirate. He nodded and Meris grinned before turning his attention to his own ship and crew. "Prepare to board!" He shouted at his men and they began to scurry about. Some threw ropes over the water onto the Black Pearl. They quickly swung over and landed on the deck, brandishing their swords and pistols.  
  
They looked around the deck confused - where was the crew of the Black Pearl? Silently they split up and began creeping about. One headed in a slightly different direction to the others. He snuck forward, a cunning smile creeping across his face as he spied one of the crew. He began to lunge forward when something hit him in the head from behind. "Nice shot," Jack grinned at Anamaria who held a pot in her hand. But the other pirates had heard the metallic thud and headed towards them.  
  
A quick whistle from Jack brought the rest of the crew out of their hiding places and onto the assailants. The Black Pearl crew had the advantage of knowing the layout of the ship and the first element of surprise but the Defiant's crew had something else. They had Captain Meris who, at that moment, swung across onto the Black Pearl unnoticed.  
  
Landing on the deck he slipped quietly below. It was dark below as half the candles had blown out. Meris just smiled to himself and began walking about to find the girl. As he walked quietly along he walked into something. He knelt down for a closer look at what he had kicked. "Well, easier in practice than in theory," He grinned as he discovered the girl lying unconscious on the floor.  
  
He pulled a rolled up piece of paper out of his pocket and taking out his dagger he hung the note on one of the doors. Satisfied he picked the girl up and threw her over his shoulders and snuck back up above deck. He watched the fight scene for a few moments before finding his rope to swing back.  
  
He swung across, holding the girl and landed back on his ship. For now he just dropped her to the floor and turned his attention back to the Black Pearl. His men were fighting well he thought but he had what they had come for this time. "Back to the Defiant!" He shouted.  
  
Almost as quickly as they had come, Captain Meris's crew swung back to their ship. This confused Jack and the rest of his crew. Meris's men hadn't even killed anyone from the Black Pearl - for which Jack was grateful. But he couldn't understand this attack, it was like Meris was playing a game with the Black Pearl. He grabbed his telescope and looked over at Meris's ship. The captain stood on the deck just smiling and waving.  
  
A thought rushed into Jack's head - Sarah. Quickly he went below, calling her name. "Jack!" Anamaria called to him and as he approached she silently pointed at the note. "I have the girl, if you wish to see her alive again give me the exact location of Isla de Muerta. You have ten days. Captain Meris," Jack read aloud and his heart sank - what would Will say now? 


	10. Chapter 10

Will nervously placed back and forth at the fort. Many times his eyes would drift to the sea, searching for the Black Pearl. Still in his hand he clutched the note he had found in Sarah's bedroom. "Dear Father," It read. "I have gone to sail with Jack on the Black Pearl. Do not worry, I shall return in a few days, with love, Sarah." He had read it numerous times, still in disbelief at this stunt. Then there was the question of whether Jack had been in on it from the beginning.  
  
"Governor, the Pearl has been spotted heading this way," Captain Norrington informed him as he hurried over. "Good," Will said as he looked out at the sea again and saw the ship for himself. "Send the message to Elizabeth at the manor," He told the captain and he nodded before heading off to do so. Will watched as the Black Pearl drew closer before grabbing his sword and heading down towards the dock.  
  
"Ah Will, good you're here mate," Jack said after stepping onto the deck. "Where's Sarah?" Will asked, glancing up at the Black Pearl. "Now look mate, before you start pointing fingers at anyone," Jack began as Admiral Norrington and a handful of officers arrived. "I just wanted to let you know that I had no idea she'd snuck on board mate. And when I found out she was I turned the Pearl around right away and came back here savvy?"  
  
"Jack, right now I just want my daughter back," Will told Jack as the carriage pulled up and Elizabeth hurried over and came to stand beside Will. "Ah, about that, I don't really think that'd be possible mate, I'm so sorry mate," Jack said and Will frowned. "Why not? Is she refusing to come off the ship?" He asked and started to turn to head onto the Black Pearl.  
  
"Sorry mate," Jack said and handed Will the ransom note. "We ran into a bit of trouble, I thought she was safe mate, I really did - I sent her below, I don't know how it happened mate, I'm sorry mate," He tried to explain and Will just stared at him. "Say something, say anything - please?" Jack asked pleadingly. "You let my daughter get kidnapped? By pirates no less, Jack I thought you loved her as your own." Within moments the tip of his sword rested underneath Jack's chin. Tears filled Will's eyes and already fell down Elizabeth's cheeks.  
  
Admiral Norrington cleared his throat. "Gentlemen, I do believe that Mr Sparrow has just earned himself an appointment with the gallows," He said, glancing at Will who was silent and didn't try to defend him. One of the officers brought forward cuffs and set them around Jack's wrists. Jack was silent as they began to lead him away.  
  
"Wait!" Elizabeth said and turned to her husband. "If Jack is condemned to death then we are condemning our own daughter," She looked over at Jack for a moment, then back at Will. "Captain Meris is expecting Jack to show him where Isla de Muerta is - how can he do that if he is locked away in Port Royal? We need Jack to help save our daughter, please Will," She begged and Will looked over at Jack and the Admiral and took a deep breath. "Jack, will you help me to rescue my daughter?" 


	11. Chapter 11

When Sarah came to she found herself lying on an unfamiliar deck. She struggled to sit up and looked around and guessed it was early morning as the sun was back up in the sky. Around her a few pirates worked, none of whom she'd ever seen before. None of them paid her any attention as she climbed to her feet. "Jack?" She whispered hoarsely. What had happened to her? The last thing she remembered was falling downwards after an explosion.  
  
"Ah, yer awake," A gruff voice said from behind and Sarah spun around. "Who are you and where am I?" She demanded and the pirate grinned, bearing yellowed teeth that made her cringe. "Why, yer aboard the Defiant, the best ship in the Caribbean and I'm Captain Meris," He introduced himself. "And you are?" He asked and Sarah froze. "Yer name girl - ye got one?" Meris demanded.  
  
"Sarah," Sarah told him and he nodded slowly. "Yer last name?" He asked and she paused, thinking hard. She remembered her mother's story about giving Will's name as her own and the mess that came from that. "What's the matter girl - bird got yer tongue?" The captain demanded and Sarah started to panic. Bird, bird - that was it! "Sparrow," The word left her mouth and immediately knew that was probably not the best thing to do.  
  
Meris cracked up laughing as she said Jack's last name. "Sparrow," He laughed. "Well, well, well, Jack Sparrow has a daughter - that's rich," He said. "In that case, ye certainly take after yer mother," He grinned. "Well Miss Sparrow, welcome aboard the Defiant," Captain Meris welcomed her before turning his head and yelling at the younger pirate. "Oi boy, get over here!"  
  
The younger pirate came over from where he had been scrubbing the deck. "Take Miss Sparrow here below deck and show her to her quarters," He instructed and turned back to Sarah. "You'll be here a few days I'll imagine," He told her before shoving her in the younger pirate's direction. "Oh, and make yourself at home but I wouldn't get too comfortable I'm sure yer father will be coming to yer rescue very soon."  
  
Sarah stared at him in stony silence as the younger pirate pushed her along. He pushed her below deck and they walked along a passage. "What's going on and why am I here?" Sarah asked the pirate as they walked along. The young pirate was silent. He pitied the girl, having been taken away from her family just to satisfy Meris's greed. They reached the cells and he reluctantly opened the door. Sarah stared at him for a second before slowly walking inside the cell. It wasn't like she had any other choice - the crew outnumbered her, they were stronger and all had weapons. Silently the young pirate locked the door before leaving Sarah all alone.  
  
As she slumped to the floor her thoughts drifted back to Port Royal. She missed her parents terribly and she missed Captain Norrington. She missed her bedroom in the manor where she would sit and imagine her own pirate adventures. Her own had turned out quite differently. She missed Jack too. She knew he would have gone back to Port Royal for help. As she looked about her place of captivity she hoped that they would be coming for her soon. 


	12. Chapter 12

Supplies were soon loaded onto The Flier, the fastest ship in the Caribbean, slightly faster than the Dauntless had been. As the supplies were being loaded Will, Jack and others stood around a map. They were trying to figure out the best plan to rescue Sarah. "If Meris sees the Flier he'll know I'm not being true to my word," Jack said as he frowned at the map. He hadn't wanted to disclose Isla de Muerta's location but he didn't want anything to happen to Sarah so he had marked Isla de Muerta on the map.  
  
Captain Norrington was there too with his father. He didn't entirely trust this pirate but Jack was the key to getting Sarah back safely. As Will and Jack deliberated over the plan he felt a tugging at his heart. He had practically grown up with Sarah and had always liked her. As he got older his feelings had become stronger. He had not yet worked up enough courage to ask her hand in marriage though he constantly ran scenarios through in his head.  
  
"Then we'll have Sarah safe and will only have to defeat Meris," Jack finished up his plan. To Will it definitely sounded like one of Jack's crazy plans but amazingly enough they almost always seemed to work. "It sounds a little risky," He said. "Now we only need some men for our crew," Will looked around at the men standing there. At first no one stepped forward - they weren't entirely trusting of this Jack Sparrow character.  
  
"I want to go," Captain Norrington announced and stepped forward to his father's surprise. Will and Jack looked at each other and back at the young captain. "I care for Sarah a lot, I want to help rescue her," He told Will and Will nodded slowly. "And how far would you be willing to go for her?" Will asked, remembering Jack's question all those years ago. "I would die for her," As the words left his mouth Will knew Norrington was in earnest.  
  
"Well, if you wish to go chasing pirates I don't believe that I can stop you," Admiral Norrington told his son as they walked along the dock. "I just want you to be careful and I am proud of you for following your heart," The admiral's eyes drifted to Will for a second. "I know she is a very well worthy woman, I just hope she can love you as much as you do her," He said and the captain nodded. "I hope so too."  
  
"We sail together until Isla de Muerta, then I will go on to meet Meris, savvy?" Jack told Will as they stood on the dock, ready to part and board their ships. Will nodded and Jack turned to climb aboard the Black Pearl. Will watched him as he climbed aboard for a moment and quickly changed his mind. As he began to walk towards the Black Pearl himself he saw Elizabeth arriving at the dock.  
  
"Elizabeth, we will be home as soon as we can with Sarah, safe and sound," He told his wife. "I know," She smiled faintly. "You and Jack never failed to rescue me all those years ago," She said as a servant carried a trunk past them. "What's that for?" Will asked, confused. "Well, Sarah will probably need a clean dress to wear, and, I'm coming too," Elizabeth told him. Will began to protest but she told him she wasn't going to sit around and worry.  
  
Knowing how stubborn his wife could be Will caved. As she boarded the Flier Will turned and hurried onto the Black Pearl. "There a problem Will?" Jack asked as Will came to stand beside him at the wheel. "A long time ago we sailed together to save my wife, and now to rescue my daughter - let's sail together again." 


	13. Chapter 13

As Sarah sat alone in her cell thinking of home she heard a noise as someone approached. She clambered to her feet and walking over to the door, tried to see who it was. It was the pirate who had brought her down there and she hoped that this had just been a big misunderstanding and he was coming to let her go back to the Black Pearl. No such luck however.  
  
"The captain requests that you accompany him at dinner," The pirate told her as he unlocked her door. Sarah was about to refuse when she remembered her mother's story and knew there was no way to get out of it. The pirate opened the door and she silently stepped out. "Follow me," The young pirate said as he began to head along the corridor. "Can you please tell me what is going on?" Sarah asked as they walked but once again the pirate didn't answer.  
  
He stopped suddenly and opened a door and smells of cooked food drifted out and danced around Sarah's nose. Her stomach rumbled again as she remembered that she hadn't eaten anything all day. Suddenly she didn't care what food she might be served - she just wanted to eat something. The pirate nudged her forward and she stepped into the room where Meris was already seated and waiting.  
  
"Ah, Miss Sparrow, so kind of you to join me," Captain Meris said as he indicated for her to sit in the opposite chair. "You must be hungry," He said as he piled some food onto her plate. To her relief the food was very similar to that on the Black Pearl. As she lifted her fork to her mouth she paused, watching the captain, waiting for him to take the first bite. Like her mother, she was weary of the food in case it had been poisoned. Meris shovelled some food into his mouth and sipped his wine. Everything seemed fine so she began to eat.  
  
"So, if ye really are the daughter of Jack, how come yer dressed like a high class woman?" Meris asked, intrigued. "Unless of course ye gave me the wrong name," He eyed her over the table and Sarah looked down at her plate. "I am not Jack's daughter," She admitted as she toyed with a morsel of food and Meris raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? Then what would ye be doing on the Black Pearl?" He asked her after taking another sip of wine.  
  
"My real name is Sarah Turner, I am the daughter of Will Turner and the granddaughter of Bootstrap Bill," Meris recognised the name. "Jack is a dear friend to both my parents," She told him. "I knew it," Meris said with a bit of a smile. "Jack would never have kids - he's not the sort," The captain said. "Tell me, why were you on the Black Pearl if yer the Governor's daughter and all?"  
  
"I stowed away," She said, playing with another bit of food, her appetite had suddenly diminished. "Why would ye do that?" Meris asked as he poured more wine into his goblet. "I wanted to sail with Jack for a while but both he and my father said no," She paused for a moment. "I just wanted to experience life as a pirate considering my father and grandfather were," Sarah told Meris and the captain just grinned. 


	14. Chapter 14

Early the next morning Sarah awoke with a start as cold water was splashed over her. She sat up and looked out of her cell to see the captain. In his hand was a now empty bucket and she frowned, confused. "Morning Miss Turner," He said as he unlocked her cell door. "What's going on?" Sarah asked, shivering from her wet hair and cold wet clothes. "You wanted to live life as a pirate?" He asked. "Here's yer chance," He then threw an old scrubbing brush at the girl.  
  
Meris took her above deck where most of the crew were working. He pushed her along a bit, towards the younger pirate who was scrubbing the deck. "Earn yer keep, 'til Jack turns up yer costing me so ye can work for yer dinner," Meris said and gave her a shove knocking her onto the deck.  
  
Now on her hands and knees she felt completely miserable, not to mention wet and cold. The sun was little comfort in warmth and cheeriness. "Here," The younger pirate handed her the scrubbing brush which she had dropped when Meris had knocked her over. "Thankyou," She took the brush from him and he continued working but she just watched him for a moment.  
  
"Why haven't you spoken to me before - answered my questions?" She asked and he looked up at her. "I didn't think the captain would approve," He replied but only after glancing over his shoulder. "Well, now that you're talking to me can you please tell me what is going on, and I'm sorry, what's your name?" She asked and he nodded, indicating she should be scrubbing the deck. Sarah glanced down at the scrubbing brush for a moment before dipping it in the bucket and starting to scrub.  
  
"My name is Henry," He introduced himself as he scrubbed the deck. "The captain kidnapped you because he knows that jack knows where Isla de Muerta is. He figured that Jack would want you back so would have to disclose the location to him and then he could get the treasure," He explained and Sarah's eyes widened. "Does he know that some of the gold is cursed?" She asked and Henry nodded. "He's heard that some of the gold is cursed but he says there is plenty of other uncursed treasure to plunder."  
  
"What will happen to me if Jack refuses to show Meris to Isla de Muerta?" Sarah asked worriedly and Henry was silent for a moment. "Hopefully you won't have to find out," He said after spotting sails. Sarah smiled with relief as another pirate walked past, kicking the bucket over, spilling its contents everywhere. Sarah looked over at Henry who said nothing.  
  
"Why didn't you stand up for yourself?" Sarah asked him after he returned after filling the bucket up. Henry shrugged as he picked up his brush again. "I never really have," He said. "You see, about a year ago I had run away from home and started working on a ship. I don't think they were pirates but the captain had broken some deal with Meris. He didn't want trouble so he sold me to him," He explained.  
  
"Only Captain Meris has really looked out for me while the others just push me around. I have a feeling Meris only keeps me around because I can read, write and don't complain about my work," He told Sarah, who had stopped scrubbing and was just looking at him. "Well, do you like it here?" She asked and Henry shook his head. "Not really, but I've got no other choice do I - you know what they do to mutineers." As he scrubbed the deck with all his might Sarah watched him thinking, he wasn't so bad after all. 


	15. Chapter 15

As the Black Pearl and the Flier were only a short way off from Isla de Muerta both ships dropped anchor. Jack and Will swung themselves over to the Flier to double check plans. As Jack went over the details Will stood with his arm around Elizabeth occasionally adding bits in. "So you'll anchor the Flier out of sight and hide yourselves in the cave, I'll go and show Meris the way. He'll hand Sarah over then, using the element of surprise, you attack savvy?"  
  
Captain Norrington was also listening to the plan. "And you're sure your plan will work?" He asked after Jack had finished. "Of course mate," Jack replied with a bit of a smile. "You'd better bring Sarah back safe and unharmed," Norrington told Jack. "Look mate, I've had more dealings with pirates than you've had birthdays, I know what I'm doing savvy?" Jack told him.  
  
"Just bring her back safe," Norrington said before glancing towards Isla de Muerta. "Don't worry mate, I will defeat Captain Meris, protect the location of Isla de Muerta and furthermore, I will save your bonny lass," Jack told him before glancing up at the sun's position. "Will," He said and Will looked over at him. "We'd best be leaving now mate," He told his friend and Will nodded.  
  
"We'll be back later tonight, be on your guard, and whatever you do - don't do anything stupid," Jack told the men on the Flier. "If Meris spots you he'll know I didn't come alone with my crew and that may put Sarah in danger and we don't want that savvy?" He said before preparing to swing back to the Black Pearl. "Will," Elizabeth caught her husband's arm as he started to follow Jack.  
  
Will looked down at her as tears sparkled in her eyes. "Please be careful," She pleaded and he told her not to worry. "I know Jack's plan seems a little crazy but remember, as crazy as they may be they usually work better than you'd imagine they would," He reassured Elizabeth, hoping to comfort her. Leaning down, he kissed her before swinging back across to the Black Pearl with Jack.  
  
Back aboard the Black Pearl Jack and Will watched as the Flier began to sail closer to Isla de Muerta before pulling up their anchor. "That young Norrington, it seems he really does love your daughter," Jack told Will as the anchor was lifted up. "Yes, it seems he does," He said as Jack took his place at the wheel and handed Will a telescope. "Keep a lookout for the Defiant won't you mate?"  
  
As Will searched the horizon for any signs of sails his thoughts began to drift. Yes, it did seem as though Norrington loved Sarah. The Admiral's son reminded Will a little of himself - he was prepared to sail away to fight pirates for her, he was prepared to die for her. He wasn't a bad man, Will thought, though his father had influenced him as far as a distrust of pirates was concerned. "He'd better not do anything stupid," Will muttered to himself as he spotted the Defiant's sails. 


	16. Chapter 16

Soon the Black Pearl approached the Defiant and Will slipped below, as to avoid any suspicion. Jack left the wheel and walked to the side of his ship as Meris did the same. "I was starting to think ye wasn't coming back!" Meris shouted across the water at Jack. "And leave you with a beautiful woman on board all to yourself mate?" Jack called back, scanning the deck at the same time, looking for Sarah.  
  
"So, yer going to show me to Isla de Muerta or are ye planning some feeble attack on me ship?" Meris asked. "Well, I was going to try both," Jack said with a shrug. "But I think I'll just show you to Isla de Muerta," He told him. "But before I do show you, I need to know if the girl's safe - I want to see her," Jack said and Meris called one of his men over.  
  
"There she is, still alive if that's what yer fretting bout," Meris told Jack as the pirate shoved her over to him. He then grabbed his pistol and held it to Sarah's throat. Sarah swallowed hard and prayed he wouldn't pull the trigger. "Now there'd better not be any problems and ye better not even think of showing me to the wrong place," He warned. "No worries, Sarah, are you okay love?" Jack called. "Not to worry love, you'll be safe back home in no time," He told her.  
  
"And Meris, you'll be filthy stinking rich before long so don't you worry," He told the captain. "But there is something I should warn you about," He said and Meris rolled his eyes. "Look, I aint got the rest of me life to hang around here talking bout it," Meris shouted at Jack, pressing the tip of his pistol a little further to Sarah's neck to emphasise his point. "You don't want to know what else I know mate?" Jack asked. "Okay then, to Isla de Muerta we go."  
  
"What else do you know?" Meris wanted Jack to hurry up and show him to Isla de Muerta but he was curious as to what Jack was talking about. "Oh, so now you want to know," Jack teased him carefully, not taking his eyes off the captain's pistol. "I thought you said you didn't want to waste anymore time - but don't worry, it wasn't that relevant anyway," He said. "Right, well, to Isla de Muerta you wish to go so to Isla de Muerta I shall take you."  
  
Meris watched as Jack walked away from the side of the Black Pearl and over to the wheel. As he shouted a couple of commands to his crew Meris turned to his own. "Raise the anchor!" He shouted and signalled to his first mate. "Keep them close and always in cannon range - I don't want to risk them pulling any pranks," He ordered and then called Henry over.  
  
"Put her back in her cell boy," He told him and Henry nodded weakly and took Sarah's arm. He took her back below deck and Sarah stopped walking. "I thought you said he was going to let me go once Jack showed him to Isla de Muerta," She said. "Why then is he putting me back down in here?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know," Henry told her as he began to walk forward again. "Maybe he's just putting you back down here until we get to Isla de Muerta," He suggested as they reached the cells and he opened the door. "I really don't know what his plan is but I just want to apologise for my part in this," He told her before closing the door and hurrying away. 


	17. Chapter 17

"Feast yer eyes on it men!" Captain Meris shouted aloud with joy as his rowboat followed Jack's into the caves of Isla de Muerta. The gold shone in the setting sun's rays that fell through the cracks. Meris could hardly believe his eyes - the fabled treasure was real and now every single piece belonged to him and his men. He was rich beyond imagination, if only he had struck a deal like this a couple of years ago with Jack. The fool, he thought to himself.  
  
"And there you have it gentlemen," Jack clambered onto a very familiar looking chest. A chest that had caused a lot of trouble in the past. "Everything in these caves is yours except, of course, this chest and its contents," He told Meris and the captain frowned. "And why be that?" He asked and Jack plonked himself down on the chest, noticing that the lid was partly opened.  
  
"Well, you know about Isla de Muerta, so am I wrong in assuming you know about the curse on the pieces of Aztec gold in this chest?" Jack asked, swinging his legs backwards and forwards like a little child. "I heard about the curse Sparrow, but I say once a curse has cursed it can curse no more," Meris stated. "Now if your men would be so kind as to load the treasure into my boats - would be much obliged," He said, glancing around to marvel at the shiny golden objects.  
  
"Your funeral," Jack muttered as he hopped off the chest, knocking the lid open some more. As he looked about the caves he could see Will hidden away near Captain Norrington. A few other officers could just be seen, as the caves grew darker due to the setting sun. They were all ready for their surprise attack but someone who was crucial to their attack was missing.  
  
"Where's the girl?" Jack asked Meris and the pirate smiled crookedly. "You'll get her when enough of this," He waved his arm about, indicating the treasure. "Is safe on my ship, so you'd better tell yer men to hurry it along," He told Jack. "For it was not stipulated when or where she'd be returned to ye," Meris told him as he admired a golden goblet.  
  
Hidden in the shadows Captain Norrington was both angry and upset - after all this Sarah was still Meris's prisoner? He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted Sarah back safe now - not when it suited the captain's plans. Unsheathing his sword he leapt into view. "Meris, a deal is a deal - you must return Sarah to us now," He demanded, a little shocked at his own courage to face a pirate, who had many other pirates at his command.  
  
Captain Meris too, was a little shocked at an officer popping out of nowhere, demanding the girl be freed. It didn't take him too long to figure out that he and his men had been tricked. He drew his own sword and his men followed suit. "Now why don't yer other men show their faces too," He told Jack as Will slipped over beside him. "Why is it I knew one of these red coats were going to do something stupid?" Jack muttered to Will.  
  
"Pearls of the navy - everyone of 'em," He said as they all emerged, all brandishing swords, pistols or both. Before long men from both sides started engaging in battle whilst the light from the waxing moon began to seep through the cracks. Will went to jump into the fray when Jack put his arm out to stop him. "Listen mate, we might need a bit of help," He said as he slipped his hand into the gold coins and plucked one out. "Savvy?" 


	18. Chapter 18

Sarah sat miserably in her cell. "I though the agreement was me for Isla de Muerta," She said to herself as she slumped against a cell wall. "So why would I still be stuck here on this ship?" Unless Meris was cheating Jack in their deal she couldn't think of another reason. If only she could escape and somehow get on board the Flier or to the caves of Isla de Muerta and somehow be able to signal that she was safe. "But how?" She looked over at the door still feeling miserable.  
  
"Wait a minute," She said aloud as she crept over to the door for further inspection. The padlock on the door wasn't closed and carefully removing it she quietly pushed the door open. "I wonder if Henry did that on purpose?" She asked herself before shrugging and slowly heading up the corridor, hoping all of Meris's men had gone ashore. She slipped above, holding her breath.  
  
The deck was empty and she breathed a sigh of relief and stepped forward. Her foot connected with a bucket, sending it flying. It rattled and rolled a short way down the deck. Then, from her left a pirate began advancing, sword in hand. Another appeared on her right, clutching a hatchet. She glanced left, then right, then straight ahead, looking for a place to run. Straight ahead of her was the plank.  
  
Without thinking twice she began to run forward, towards it and behind her she heard a crash as the two pirates collided with each other. She ran onto the plank and it wavered up and down. She peered over the edge at the inky black water, which was a long way down. But after glancing back over her shoulder at the two pirates who had recovered and were now advancing, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and jumped.  
  
She hit the cold water and immediately began sinking. Her thoughts went straight to her dress - it was too heavy and was dragging her under. Sarah struggled with it for a while but couldn't undo the buttons. Fighting hard she tried to swim upward. She could see the moonlight and fought her way towards it. Losing air and energy she began to sink again. Luckily for her, right at that moment a hand reached below the water and grabbed hers.  
  
As Henry pulled Sarah into his rowboat she gasped for breath. Sitting, dripping wet, in the boat she stared at him for a moment. "You knew I was going to try and escape," She stated as she tried to wring her hair out and Henry nodded. "I was wondering how long you were going to take," He said with a little bit of a smile. Sarah smiled back as she picked up the spare oar. "Come on," She said and they began to row towards the caves.  
  
As the boat came to a stop they quickly and quietly climbed out and hurried up a tunnel. The tunnel led them to a perfect hiding spot with a good view of the main cave with all of its treasure. The view though was a shock to the both of them as they witnessed Meris and his men fighting Jack, Will and their men. Sarah could only watch in shock and amazement as Jack stepped backward into a shaft of moonlight and morphed into a skeleton. 


	19. Chapter 19

Knowing that she should help Sarah glanced around the damp cave for a weapon. Lying on the ground not far from where she and Henry were hidden was a sword. Before climbing down to get it she tugged at her buttons, determined to get her heavy dress off. "Here, help me with this," She whispered and Henry looked at her with wide eyes. "I have a dress on underneath - hurry up," She told him and he unbuttoned her dress for her.  
  
"Thankyou," Sarah said, grateful that her under-dress was less restrictive, and climbed over to the sword. Henry saw what she was doing and grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?" He asked, looking at her as if she was crazy. "Jack and my father need help," She told him and he nodded, grabbing the sword away from her. "Then you stay here - I'll go," He told her and before she could protest he moved away.  
  
Henry crept along the tunnel, towards where it led into the main cave. He surveyed the scene for a moment before getting ready to jump into the fight. As he did so, something wooden and heavy hit him in the back of his head, knocking him out. "Sorry Henry, but this is something I have to do myself," Sarah told him as she heard a strange noise behind her.  
  
She turned around and came face to face with a monkey. At first she was confused but as the monkey hopped towards her it passed through moonlight and transformed into a skeleton. "Barbossa's monkey," She exclaimed and swung the oar. Connecting with the monkey she knocked it off its feet and sent it flying into the wall. Dropping the oar she grabbed the sword off the ground and hurried out into the fray.  
  
At first no one noticed her but as Norrington knocked his opponent down he caught a glimpse of her. He wanted to get over to her but he was too far away with too many enemies were in the way. He watched in awe as she swung her sword and knocked one of Meris's men down. He couldn't watch any longer however as another pirate came at him.  
  
Meris fought hard against his opponents. He had never liked the navy, Jack had broken his deal and currently seemed invincible and now the chances of owning all of the treasure were diminishing rapidly. He was furious and poured out his anger in each swing of his sword. As he knocked off his latest opponent he noticed the girl fighting against one of his men in the cave.  
  
As quickly as possible he began to advance towards her. At first Sarah didn't notice him until he was quite close. Keeping an eye on him she began to move backwards. Meris still advanced and she slipped into a small tunnel. She hurried up it and came out onto a ledge. She could hear Meris climbing through the tunnel behind her. Taking a deep breath she turned and readied her sword. 


	20. Chapter 20

"Well, well, well, how did ye get off me ship?" Meris asked as he advanced towards Sarah. "I learned from the best," Sarah said simply, no longer feeling afraid of the captain as she stood in front of him, sword in hand. "Either that or I've got a mutineer on board me ship," Meris said and Sarah shrugged. "You mean you don't believe a woman could escape off a pirate ship all on her own?" She asked and Meris said nothing but raised his sword.  
  
"Ye think this wise girl - crossing blades with a pirate?" He asked as he lunged forward. Sarah blocked his first swing, then his second. "Did you know," Sarah said as they clashed swords again. "My father used to make swords," She told Meris as he blocked her swing. "Is that so?" Meris took a step forward and she stepped back. "Yes, and he used to practice with them three hours a day," She said as she dodged his blade.  
  
"Yer point?" Meris asked and Sarah took a step back and produced the sword tip under his chin. "He taught me well," She told Meris but he simply knocked her sword blade away. Sarah frowned in concentration as they continued to fight. She was losing ground fast as the cave wall seemed even closer behind her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jack, her father and Norrington all fighting and wished one of them could help.  
  
They all wanted to help her of course. Norrington fought hard and was slowly gaining ground, but not very much. Jack was the closest but Meris's men were well skilled. He did have the advantage of the curse as did Will. It seemed more like a gift than a curse as neither of them could be killed and by moving into the moonlight could often take their opponent by surprise.  
  
Will especially, feared for his daughter's safety as he watched her fighting Meris. He couldn't bear to lose her, especially not because of a pirate. He also didn't want to have to be the bearer of bad news for Elizabeth. These thoughts pumped more adrenaline through his body and he fought with even more vigour than before.  
  
Meris's yellowed teeth gleamed as he advanced closer towards her and Sarah fought back with all her strength. The ledge was damp and slippery and as she blocked another swing her foot slipped, causing her to lose her balance. She wasn't able to block his next attack properly and felt a searing pain near the top of her right arm, her sword arm. The pain caused her to drop her sword and it clattered to the ground.  
  
Sarah looked around wildly for anything else to defend herself with but there was nothing. She began to back away but only after taking a few steps she had backed right into the cave wall. "Looks like he didn't do a very good job then," Meris said with a grin. "It would've been wiser to stay on me ship," He told her as he lifted his sword, ready to strike.  
  
"No," Norrington watched in horror as the captain stood menacingly above the love of his life. Will couldn't even bear to watch - losing Sarah or Elizabeth was his worst nightmare. Jack remembered the Aztec gold and began to run towards the ledge, drawing his pistol at the same time. Sarah was still in pain as she looked up at Meris. As he readied his sword to strike she closed her eyes tightly. Meris never struck however and as Sarah opened her eyes she watched as he fell off the ledge. The ground came up fast to meet him and he landed in a crumpled heap. Now standing in his place was Henry, holding the oar. 


	21. Chapter 21

"Then it's settled," Captain Norrington said as everyone stood around the Black Pearl's deck, deciding what was to happen next. Before the discussion, bandages had been wrapped around Sarah's arm and Will and Jack's hands. Elizabeth had come aboard and Sarah now wore a clean, dry dress. Sarah had also filled everyone in on how she escaped from the Defiant. "We head back to Port Royal as soon as possible," He paused and looked over at Jack.  
  
"Jack I do believe is pardoned by the governor," He said before looking at Henry. "But you have not and as you are a pirate and under law you are to be sentenced to be hung," He told him. "No," Sarah spoke up and stepped over towards Henry. "You cannot do this, Henry is a good man," She said, looking around at everyone. "He didn't even want to be a pirate," She told them. "Then why was he on the Defiant?" Norrington asked.  
  
"Don't you know what happens to betrayers and mutineers - they get marooned on an island with a pistol and one shot," Sarah told him and placed a hand on Henry's arm. "What kind of life would that have been? He had better chances staying on board," She said. "There is no way that you can hang him - he is a good man," She told Norrington.  
  
"I do not wish to hang him but the law -" Norrington began. "Then don't," Sarah interrupted him. "Very well, but he is a pirate none the less if he is not to be hung then the law states he must spend the rest of his life in a jail cell," He said. "This man saved my life - hang the law!" Sarah exclaimed. "Why can't you just let him go - please, for me?" She asked. "The only pirates who are to be excused - by order of the governor himself, is Jack Sparrow and his crew, I'm sorry," Norrington told her.  
  
"First of all mate, it's Captain Jack Sparrow and second," Jack paused and looked over at Henry. "I'd like to have him on my crew," He said and Sarah gave Jack a one-armed hug. "Thankyou Jack, thankyou," She thanked him before returning to her place between Will and Elizabeth. Henry also thanked Jack happily, as he knew in his heart that the Black Pearl would be a million times better than the Defiant.  
  
The Defiant. At the moment it sat alone, unmanned and unowned. Jack glanced over at it for a few moments before turning to Anamaria. "Well, years ago I promised you a ship, now see that one?" He asked as he pointed at it. "There you have it," He said. "It's true you promised me one but the Pearl's my home now," Anamaria said. "Of course, if you couldn't bear to leave the Pearl and its wonderful captain, you could sail under my command and I'll have the makings of my very own fleet," He said. "Done."  
  
With everything sorted Norrington and his men were dropped at the Flier. Anamaria and a few of Jack's crew went aboard the Defiant. Will, Elizabeth and Sarah stayed on board the Black Pearl, to travel back to Port Royal. As the Black Pearl began to leave Isla de Muerta Sarah stood, watching it shrink into the distance. "Are you ready to go home?" Will asked her from behind and she turned around and nodded. "I am ready to go home." 


	22. Chapter 22

A couple of days after arriving back at Port Royal Sarah stood alone at the fort looking out to the sea, thinking about her adventure. Her arm still hurt with a dull ache but was healing well. Not everything had been a disaster she thought as she watched a ship sailing past near the horizon. She had set foot on a pirate ship - two in fact and she had befriended Henry. She smiled to herself as she knew he'd fit into Jack's crew with very little problems.  
  
"Sarah, I'm glad I found you," Captain Norrington said as he came up behind her. "You are?" She asked as he came to stand beside her and she turned round to face him. "Yes, I wanted to talk to you about something," He told her before looking out at the water. "It's a remarkable view isn't it?" He asked and she nodded, wondering what he wanted to talk to her about. He looked a little nervous and seemed to be avoiding the actual topic.  
  
"How is your arm?" He inquired as he looked over at her. "Better than it was," Sarah told him. "What did you want to talk to me about?" She prompted and Norrington took a deep breath. "We have known each other for practically our entire lives," He began and Sarah nodded, waiting for him to continue. "I have always liked you," He paused. "But as the years have passed my feelings for you have become much stronger," He told her and Sarah's facial expression softened.  
  
"I do not," He continued. "Expect you to return my feelings if that is not how you truly feel." Sarah was still looking up at him silently so he went on. "I love you so much that I was willing to face death to go with your father and Jack to face pirates and try to bring you home safely," He told her. "I did it because I love you, not because I was trying to win your heart," He said as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"I guess what I am trying to say is," He reached out and took both her hands in his and she didn't flinch. "I know that you have always had a weakness for pirates," He swallowed hard. "But could you love and marry a captain of the navy?" As the words were spoken something in Sarah changed and she finally understood her heart.  
  
"No," She told him and his face fell in dispair. "But I could however, love and marry a commodore," She told him with the corners of her mouth turning up into a smile and Norrington was confused. "What do you mean?" He asked and Sarah took a small step closer. "I overheard my father talking yesterday," She told him. "It seems you're in line for a promotion," She smiled and he couldn't help the large grin that crept over his face. His smile was not due to the promotion but the fact that Sarah did return his love.  
  
"Promotion or not," She said. "I would have married you anyway - whether you were a captain, admiral, lieutenant, blacksmith or even the harbour master," She told him. "But would you have me - the daughter of a pirate?" She asked. "I was hoping to marry a pirate," He said with a smile and Sarah looked up at him. "I am not a pirate," She told him.  
  
"But you are," Captain Norrington told her. "For you have stolen my heart," He said as he released one of her hands to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Pirate or pirate's daughter, either way I would be honoured to be your wife, commodore," She added with a twinkle in her eye and Norrington smiled down at her. Taking a step towards Sarah he bent his head down slightly and the two kissed on top of the fort, with the clear blue water sparkling in the sunlight below.  
  
THE END 


End file.
